


manumit

by Moonlight_Uni



Series: One shots [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Transformation, Beast Hank, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Death, Feral Behavior, Forests, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Inspired by Twitter, Original Character(s), Running, Senses, Teacher-Student Relationship, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Uni/pseuds/Moonlight_Uni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manumit </p>
<p>transitive verb: to release from slavery</p>
<p>One of my old solo pieces which was a conclusion to a twitter based storyline between my alternative universe Beast and and OC called Marco Delucci. Beast had the faceclaim of Nikki Sixx and Marco had Ian Somerhalder for reference. The premis of this piece was that Beast was going after some people who had spoken ill of Marco who was a student at the college Beast was teaching at. Enjoy. It's a bit off the beaten track but I did enjoy writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	manumit

Manumit 

transitive verb: to release from slavery

With Marco the run had been thoroughly enjoyed but Beast’s physiology demanded more from him before he’d be tired. The mutant’s stamina was a force to be reckoned with even on a bad day so with this in mind Beast said his goodbyes to Marco and parted ways from him. Leaving the man’s company Beast picked up a steady pace, adjusted the black bandana keeping the hair from his face and hopped off the street side to run in the gutters away from people. At his core he knew he was an animal so maybe there was some strange, unspoken attraction to running in the muddy waters and feeling them spray up your shins. Logically it seemed to fit and pushing his busy mind aside Beast pushed on, breathing hard until he was within sight of the park again. Greenery loomed and the mutant was pushing willing himself on harder than ever even though it was beginning to spittle down with rain from the evening clouds overhead.

He found himself tracking down the same path that he’d earlier been running down with Marco and as he passed the group of trees where that ass had been pinned to the tree, Beast glanced over to check the area. Ears were pricked for sound, nose keen to take note of any scent and worryingly he could sense them again. In particular the supposed alpha of the group who to Beast was rancid with omega pheromones; youthful, underdeveloped and still scrounging for his place. That man was here and Beast’s instincts were already ahead of him, knowing the guy wasn’t too far ahead. Perhaps he should have words and show the omega what was really something to fear around here. It was raining more heavily now and Beast ran underneath a small crop of trees past another open space on the left hand side, tracking the man he knew to be close. 

Rain matted his hair down, attaching it in dark veins to the nape of Beast’s neck and his skin was damp from the shower overhead but the professor had little care right now. As he rain the scent of this man was stronger, pulling him like a lure in the right direction the further he went and as luck would have it there he was. Beast lightened his pace and shifted over to the side where there were more trees to stalk the man who was walking up ahead, head lowered and hooded to guard against the rain. So close now was Beast that he could feel the feral element in his system reacting, pulling in rebellion against the serum used to suppress the physical traits. Picking up pace Beast sped down the path and up until the point of impact knew what he was doing. 

In one swipe he lunged at the omega with a low growl that was barely sufficient to warn him and Beast clasped a hand over the male’s mouth tightly to keep him from screaming for attention. He was here to teach this idiot a lesson about messing with mutants, especially one’s of Beast’s calibre and those he called friends. Into the trees the man was practically hauled and it was there that Beast changed into his typical feline form; claws, enhanced musculature, fangs and a fine coating of azure fur. The change tightened his clothing but not to the point of breaking and Beast chased after the man who, in the moments of transformation, had struggled to his feet and took off deeper into the woods. He wasn’t getting away this time, not if Beast had his way tonight. Giving into his feral instincts seemed all too easy and the running commentary in his mind kept telling him he’d missed it after being kept at bay for so long.

As he ran, picking fast pace across broken trees and damp undergrowth Beast snarled at his chase the closer they were together. The accuracy of Beast’s sense of smell enabled him to smell the sting of sweat as it wept from the man’s brow into his eyes, clouding him from seeing anything but terror and pain. And that snarl seemed to have distracted him as Beast closed in the moment the man got caught up in some discarded tent rigging, crashing to his knees in the dirt. Beast took his chance and went for it, claws at the ready to slice into the perpetrator as he fell, scrabbling back through slippery wet leaves to find a way out. But oh no that wasn’t happening today because the man was pinned down by Beast who was much heavier in this form. 

Having a vice hold around the man’s escaping arm was easy and Beast dug the other directly into the shoulder, piercing through cheap sweatshirt to reach precious skin underneath. Feeling flesh make soft contact with the black of his claws was one thing Beast missed badly, how it tore like silk being sliced and bled all the worse. Snarling a low noise that only alphas made Beast closed the spacing of his claws, drawing the meat of the male’s shoulder into a twisted bunch through his clothing to inflict pain. Lowering the fangs to the man’s neck Beast sniffed up it, drawing up the scent of fear and the horrid perfumes of blood and rain all mingling on one canvas. His eyes half closed and he found that no words were necessary this time since the animal in him had truly taken a front seat. Tearing his claw from the male’s shoulder Beast heard him scream, wincing and whining for no-one that would ever come to his aid. Dripping from Beast’s black claws was a slimy recipe of sinew, muscle and strips of broken skin and he raised the hand to set a darkened set of silvery eyes on them in the dimming twilight. Lowering his eyes back to the pained man beneath him Beast lunged, giving into that last shred of his animal nature to sink his teeth sweetly into flesh then bone.

The man’s mind went to scream then it all faded to black. No one would really miss this light going out in the universe, right on the doorstep of New York.


End file.
